1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a compact zoom lens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional zoom lens systems usually comprises a zoom portion for varying the photographing magnification and a relay portion for causing the image of an object to be photographed which image is formed at a spatially fixed position by the zoom portion to be re-imaged on a film or an image pick-up element. As regards making the zoom portion compact, there has been devised a method of devising a zoom type such as making the movement spaces of a variator and a compensator common to each other or a method of proportionally reducing an afocal zoom portion. In contrast, as regards making the relay portion compact, there has not yet been devised a particularly effective means.